


cold

by offensiveandgay



Category: Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveandgay/pseuds/offensiveandgay
Summary: idk fucking smut lmao
Relationships: harry x reader
Kudos: 4





	cold

The world felt cold when i first met him. 

I stood in front of the energy drinks, my jacket proving to be useless as my teeth chattered from the cold. I finished restocking the pipeline punch monster drinks and made my way back behind the counter. All of my nights are blurring together. Shiver, shake, restock, stand, repeat. Gas stations. They’re all the same, anyway. People come in looking for relief. They want a break from the road, or they’re craving a small escape in the form of sugar. These places aren’t meant to be permanent, and neither am i.  
I’m in between.  
You aren’t supposed to remember me. I stand behind the counter and check your I.D. You leave, drive off with far more interesting people, and forget about the girl you saw at 3 A.M. who sold you your smokes. That’s all I am now’a’days. 

DING

That’s probably one of the only good parts about my position. When people come in they don’t expect you to say hello. The door chimes and i don’t bother to give the pleasantries of a good morning or a good night. Im the merchant who gives you a potion. And this NPC is currently reading how Jennifer Lopez makes her eggs. I press my finger to my tongue and turn the glossy magazine’s page. 

CRASH

Sudden sounds like that are the death of me. Now I have to care.  
I look up and brush my hair out of my eyes. The noise came from the corner, AKA my favorite blind spot. There was a fish eye mirror instead of a camera, but I never bother to look. The creator of the noise seemed to be handling it just fine. They appeared to be on their knees cleaning up whatever they dropped.  
“Are you alright, sir?” I called out, my voice obviously lacking concern.  
“I’m fine, thanks.” He responded hastily.  
Suddenly i’m intrigued. An accent like that in the states? We usually get hispanic accents since we are located in a predominantly cuban area, but this guy was British. His voice was shy. He seemed like he was holding himself back, almost. Gosh, well now i wanna hear him talk again.  
I watched him maneuver around in the strategically placed L.P. mirrors on the walls. I couldn’t get a good look at his face but his body told me enough. He was thin, but not scrawny, with obvious maturity to him. He wore clothes like something from a magazine.  
I didn’t get to study him for too long. Before I knew it he was making his way to the counter.  
“Will that be all for you tonight?” I managed, trying to avoid his eyes and just scan his items. My god he was buying a weird assortment of things. Mainly snacks, but a few chapsticks and condoms.  
He took a second to answer, taking his time constructing the odd response he would soon provide. “Uhm, yeah.. could i ask your name?” He coyly inquired.  
I couldn’t help but smile. He was sweet, so i told him my name.  
He grinned softly. “I’m Harry.” He offered his hand.  
I accepted, and took hold of him. His hands were calloused from some instrument, rough in all the right ways.  
“I.. Well I don’t usually do things like this, but, I..” Harry began. “When do you get off work?”  
My eyes widened. I was being hit on by a handsome foreign stranger. “Uh, not until 6..”  
He groaned. “Damn. I gotta get back on the road before daylight.” Harry scratched his neck and inserted his card into the chip reader. He looked up at me as he waited.  
Our eyes met and i finally got a good look at him. His strong jaw, chestnut hair, angular nose. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I am NOT letting him go. I’m not missing this opportunity.  
The machine beeped and he took his card out, beginning to gather his stuff.  
Do something! Think, think. He’s obviously from out of town or traveling. You may never see him again.  
“Youcanfuckmeintheemployeerestroom.”  
He looked taken back, and for good reason. I pounced like some crazed teenager.  
He chuckled and gently loosed his grip on his items. “You sure are something.” Harry grinned. “Well, i’m ready to be spontaneous if you are.”  
I smiled wider than i think i’ve ever smiled before. I left the counter and locked the doors, flipping the open sign to closed. This is probably the best night shift i’ve ever worked. I don’t care if i lose my job, if i’m being honest. He’s worth it. 

I led Harry to the crummy jail-cell of a room.  
“Cozy.” He joked, closing the creaky door behind us. He took a second to observe his surroundings, obviously whelmed with what he saw. His eyes stopped on me. “We’re about to share something extremely close, and i want you to know you can tell me to stop at any time and i will.”  
I couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you, Harry. That actually means a lot.”  
“How about avocado?” He asked.  
“Pardon?”  
He chuckled. “for a safe-word,”  
“oh!” I realized. “Yeah that works! I like to be dominated to that’s actually really helpful.” I let out a giggle. Who knew a quickie could be so formal?  
“Good to know,” He spoke. But once those words left his lips his whole demeanor changed. He placed one hand on my lower back and used the other to grip my hair. “because I love to dominate.”  
I felt my breath hitch. Holy shit.  
His slender fingers tangled themselves in my hair, he used his new grip to pull my head back. Harry instantly attached himself to my neck. He let his tongue graze my skin as his hips involuntarily bucked against mine. I could feel the outline of his hardening member against me, his mouth now gently sucking the skin below my jaw.  
I couldn’t help but moan.  
Harry took this as an opportunity to attach himself to my lips. He slid his tongue into my mouth, wrapping his around mine like serpents. While we kissed he moved his hand from my back to my hip, digging his nails into my flesh. His other hand traveled from my hair the bottom of my ass, cupping me. The thought of his hand being so close to my sweet spot started to affect me. I felt myself push into him, letting his erection press against my stomach. Harry involuntarily pushed forward, his cock’s orders press me to the wall, our mouths still focused on the others. I feel him start to fiddle with my jean’s buttons. He gives up and picks me up, placing me on the sink with my back against the mirror. I help him get my jeans and underwear off, finally letting my hands rest in his hair. He began to leave kisses on my inner thigh. He used the faintest pressure on me to start, only speeding up every so often. This was torture. I needed him and fast. I took the reigns and pushed his head and my hips forward. Harry took the hint, leaving a bite on my thigh and diving in. The differentiating pressure of his tongue was unlike anything i had felt before. He took his time and responded to what i enjoyed.  
“Fuck..”  
Harry took this as his signal to tease me and shift gears. He began to unbutton himself as i regained my composure, my breathing unsteady and my eyes rolling back.  
He slipped the rubber on himself with ease, obviously having experience. Harry slipped two fingers into his mouth, unnecessarily lubricating them before preparing me for him.  
After a few hardy pushes, he replaced his digits with his member.  
A moan escaped from my mouth as he pushed himself fully in. Harry planted his lips on my neck again as he began to find his pace. Once he saw I was fully adjusted and wanton, he sped up. With every thrust I could feel just how long he was. Harry’s pumping suddenly quickened sporadically, his grip on me tightening. I let out a moan, the pressure becoming too much for both of us. With a loud groan Harry came, his head resting on my chest as he came down.

After i met him, i was warm.


End file.
